mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Craig vs. Kyle Noke
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Andrew Craig, coming in on late notice to replace an injured Jared Hamman. The Fight The first round began. Noke landed an inside kick. The hometown crowd chanted Aussie as Noke got a nice single and put Craig against the cage. Four thirty-five. Noke worked a front choke from the top. Noke had the back with one hook. Four fifteen. He had the choke, he lost it. Noke lost the hook as they stood up completely. Craig stuffed a trip eating a left hand in under. Four minutes. Noke kneed the face. Noke slammed Craig down. He kept the back. Three thirty-five as he worked the choke without hooks. He had one hook. Craig escaped. Noke turned to half-guard. Craig regained guard. Craig worked for a triangle. Three minutes. Noke escaped. Noke landed a hard left elbow. And another. Two thirty-five. Craig replied with a right elbow. Noke passed to half-guard with a right hand. Another. The crowd cheered with every blow, another right and another. Two fifteen. Craig stood stuffing a single nicely, good balance, Noke worked a double. Craig stuffed it in the clinch. Two minutes. Craig kneed the body breaking away. The crowd cheered. Noke landed a good left hook. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Noke landed a front kick to the body. Craig landed a counter left hook as Noke went for a Superman punch there. One minute. Noke blocked a high kick. Craig landed a counter right and a left hook. Thirty-five. They exchanged. Fifteen as Noke landed a body kick. Noke blocked a high kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Noke but close. Impressive stuff from Mr. Craig. It was reported hours later that Noke had blown out his knee in the first round. The second round began. Craig kept coming forward. Four thirty-five as Craig landed a leg kick. Noke landed a hard leg kick. Noke landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Noke landed another nice leg kick there. Craig landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Craig landed a nice counter left hook. Noke landed an inside kick. Craig was stalking. Three thirty-five. Craig landed a counter right. Noke landed a stiff jab there. Three fifteen. Noke shot for a high single. Craig was defending. Three minutes. Craig landed several right elbows under, seven or eight, Noke went down to half-guard. Some hammerfists had landed there as well. Craig looks very heavy on top here. Two thirty-five. Craig landed two rights to the body. Two fifteen. "Step over, Andrew!" Noke regained guard using an underhook. Two minutes as Craig landed a right elbow. Noke landed a right hand. Noke landed a hard right hammerfist from the bottom. One thirty-five as Craig landed a left elbow there, he defended a triangle well. Craig landed a right elbow. One fifteen. "Hook his leg, Kyle!" Noke landed a right hammerfist. One minute. Craig backed off and let Kyle up. Noke landed a jab and kneed the body. Thirty-five. Noke landed a sickening thudding body kick, Craig stuffed a single landing four hard rights in under. He landed in half-guard. "Elbows!" Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Craig clearly. The third round began and they touched gloves. Noke landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Noke missed an axe kick. Four fifteen. Noke landed a front kick and slipped after eating a counter right. Four minutes. Craig landed a clipping right hand again. And another hard right. Noke landed a left hook there. Noke shot for a single, Craig stuffed it landing four right hammerfists. Three thirty. Noke stuffed a single himself. Three fifteen. Noke landed an inside kick, he shot for a double, got stuffed, tried a single eating three right hammerfists. Three minutes as Craig defended well against the cage. He stuffed it, Noke switched to a double and got it. The crowd cheered. Two thirty-five. Craig looked at the clock. He stood to the clinch and landed a left hook on the break. Two fifteen as Craig landed a right hand there. Two minutes as Noke blocked a high kick there. Craig checked a leg kick landing a counter left hook himself. One thirty-five. Craig shot and got a beautiful power double into guard there landing a right elbow and another short one. One fifteen. "The body!" One minute. Craig landed five right hands, defended an armbar. Thirty-five left. Craig had the back. He landed seven rights in under. Fifteen as Noke rolled for a kneebar. He lost it to half-guard eating two hard lefts. A right and a left. The third round ended. 10-9 Craig clearly, a solid 29-28 for Craig in my opinion. 29-28 UD for Craig. Very impressive UFC debut. I believe I am a brand-new Andrew Craig fan.